A Deadly History
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: When Tim McGee is kidnapped and held captive for leverage, NCIS is forced to play the kidnapper's game. Although Tim is not exactly the main person of interest for the kidnapper, his father, Admiral John McGee is. Digging deeper for the truth, the admiral is forced to uncover and give information to NCIS if both parties are willing to get Tim back home. Rating may change.


**Author's Note: Hi guys, I've been writing Fanfictions for quite a while but this is my first attempt at writing an NCIS Fanfic. I really hope you enjoy the story. This might also turn into a McAbby fanfic as well, so be advised. Okay, now for story time...**

* * *

"Come on McGee!" A certain goth continued to pester the agent. She stood in front of his desk where he was about finish the final report on a case he and his team had just got done finished. "My favorite band is only in town for one night, and I have two tickets."

"Abby," McGee laid back into his chair, exhaustively sighing. "We just got back from a mission and I'm really out of energy at the moment."

"Come on McGee, the concert is only going to last one hour... ish." Abby continued to persuade him, hoping he has a change of heart like he always does.

"What? Probie can't handle a little concert?" And like always, Tony has to include himself in a conversation with of his fellow co-workers.

"Tony, shut it." McGee tells him, even though Tony always does the opposite of what he tells him to do.

"Everyone is exhausted," Ziva joined into the conversation. "I myself want to just lay in my bed and kick the hay."

"Ziva, it's _hit the hay_ not kick." By now, Tony has had the habit if correcting Ziva's English, even if it was every once in a while.

"Whatever," Ziva completely ignored Tony and diverted her attention back to the Goth. "All I'm saying is, the mission was exhausting."

"Didn't you tell me you had a date on the way back?" Tony raised his eyebrow at the fact that Ziva was somewhat lying.

"I'm surprised, usually Tony would be going out on a date after a long exhausted mission." McGee remarked.

"Haha very funny McPoo but I do have a date so you're half right." Tony shared his obvious routine plans.

"You see?" Abby put her arms across her chest, still holding the tickets she had to see her favorite band on her right hand. "They're clearly exhausted but they still have plans with someone."

"Alright Abbs," McGee waved his white flag of surrender. "I'll go with you to your concert." He sat back straight and picked up his pencil he had left near his keyboard. "Just let me finish my report."

"Yay!" She clarified his schedule."The concert doesn't start 'til 2 hours."

"Okay, I can go home, feed my dog, take a quick shower and come back to pick you," McGee said while he looked at his watch. **6: 13 P.M.** "Sound good Abby?"

"Thanks Timmy." Abby leaned over his desk, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"No problem." He gave her a faint smile. She soon left the three agents to their duties.

"So Tony, what kind of girl are you taking out Tonight?" Ziva now changed the topic.

"Oh a hot one with legs," Tony smirked. "And you ninja?"

"A handsome guy." She vaguely answered.

"That it?" His tone of his voice changed, irritated to hear her simple question.

"That's all I'm telling you." She continued to finish up her report.

From a distance, the elevator dinged. Out coming from it was their boss, Gibbs, with his usual cup of coffee. "Hey boss." Both Tony and McGee said in unity.

"Hey." He passed by both Ziva's and Tony's desk, going to his desk.

"Oh boss," McGee quickly jumped out of his chair, taking and giving his final report on their mission. "Just got done with my report."

"Good job," Gibbs took the report off his agent's hand. "You can go home now McGee, we've all had a long day."

"Thanks boss."

 **...**

As Timothy approached his apartment, he took out his keys from his pocket and opened his door. "Jethro, I'm home." He called out to his dog, alerting him of his presence. "Oh wait." As he locked his door, he had forgotten that Jethro was staying at his sister's place for a few days, after someone tried to sneak into her apartment.

"Is that what you named your dog?" A voice, an old one at that, came from inside his apartment calling out to him, quickly spooking McGee and making him turn his back into his apartment.

"Who the-"

"I wouldn't reach in for your gun if I were you," The anonymous voice revealed himself, coming out of McGee's kitchen with gun that closely resembled the Glock McGee would use out in the field. He held the gun in his right hand while carrying a bat with his left. The man had a marine dark hair styled haircut with three scars in his left cheek. "Take off your gun, slowly."

Timothy did as the man told him, disposing his gun to the side. "Who are you?" McGee asked the man. Even without the gun, the scar itself on his face intimidated agent.

"Oh, I'm hurt," the man said, pretending that his heart shattered as he heard those words come out of his mouth. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" McGee dropped his bag as well, raising his arms above his head.

"Come on, you hurt my feelings little Tim." The man chuckled, still having the gun pointed at McGee.

"Lit-" McGee looked more closely at the man, realizing now who he is underneath the darkness in the room. "Uncle Rob?"

"Oh we have a lot of talking to do," Rob walked closely to Tim, extending his left hand upwards with the bat. "Just not here."

"Wai-" And in a single swoop, McGee was out for the count while small pond of blood formed around his head.

"Okay now," Rob quickly threw aside the bat and placed his gun in his back concealing it with his shirt. He then picked up Tim piggy back style and started to walk towards the door. "Let's go."

 **...**

The next day came by pretty quickly. Ziva was the first to come to work early in the morning followed by DiNozzo. "Hey, where's McGeek?" Tony said as he placed his bag on the side of his and his coffee on his desk.

"Probably running late," Ziva inquired. "He did stood up Abby."

"Oooh, bad move Probie," Tony sat down on his chair, now sipping and enjoying his coffee. "I would hate to be in his shoes right about now."

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs came out of the elevator while holding his cup of coffee. As he walked by his agents desk's, he noticed that one of them was still empty. "Where's McGee?" He asked the two.

"He's either running late." Ziva said.

"Or avoiding our lovely Scientist." Tony finished.

"What'd he do?" Gibbs placed his coffee on his desk.

"He stood her up." Tony said.

"Avoiding her is a good choice then," Gibbs' phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He reached in and saw the caller I.D. was Abby. "What's up, Abby?"

"Is McGee there yet?" He could hear her anger in her tone. Or maybe annoyed one.

"Nope not yet," Gibbs told her. "Anything else besides that, Abbs?"

"Well I'm done with sorting the evidence." She said.

"Say no more, I'll be right down there." He hung up the phone and turned to look back at Ziva and Tony.

"Want us to keep an eye out for McGeek, boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." He soon departed, leaving the two agents behind to do paperwork as usual.

"10 bucks, Abby puts superglue on his keyboard." Tony started the bet.

"That's something you'd most likely do to him, Tony," she snickered, only to be given a small smirk by her fellow agent. "20, and I say she makes him clean her lab." She raised the stakes.

"You're on Mossad ninja."

Gibbs made his way through the elevator, finally making it down to Abby's lab. "You okay Abbs?" He said as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffled. She turned away from her computer screen and looked at Gibbs. Her eyes were red, crying for what seemed like awhile.

"Was that concert really important?" Gibbs wiped away a tear that strolled down her left cheek.

"No but... Timmy has never stood me up before..." She rubbed her left eye.

"Package for Ms. Sciuto." The mailman stood in front by the door as he held a large brown package.

"Package?" Her attention was quickly diverted to the mailman. "Who's it from?"

"Ugh..." The man tried to find the return to sender. "Doesn't say."

She walked up to the mailman, taking the package of his hands and putting on one of her desks. "You should let me open it, Abbs." Going with his gut, Gibbs didn't feel right about the package.

"Yeah, sure." She went back to the mailman, signing the clipboard he held to confirm she received it.

Gibbs took out his pocketknife, slashing the tape from the top and slowly opening it. "Abbs." He called to her for her to see what he sees.

"Oh my god." The box contained a bloody bat along with a mysterious note.

"Are you working on a case that I don't know of?" Gibbs asked her as he took out the bat with his latex gloves.

"Um no Gibbs," She answered. "Wouldn't the bat be in an evidence bag if I were?"

"That's my question as well," Gibbs laid the bat on the table, examining it a bit more. "What's in the note?"

The note was folded in half; Abby simply flipped it to it's inscribed side. "It looks like some sort of website," she took herself and the note to the nearest computer screen, turning it's screen on and quickly typing in the website. "w-w-w.-cmvdohere-.c-o-m." She read it out loud, letter by letter as she wrote it in the URL bar.

The website instantly took her to a live streaming video. "What kind of video is it?" Gibbs asked her as he joined to see the monitor on her wall where she placed the video for both to see.

"I'm not sure." They continued to wait for the live stream to show something.

Almost 30 seconds into the streaming video and finally, the camera was turned around to what seemed to be a person, subdued onto a metallic chair with most likely common rope and a black bag over their face, concealing their identity. No other markers besides the light bulb above the victim, the gray wallpaper and a few boxes around the captive were there to know in what kind of room the person was in. Suddenly, a second party walked into the live stream, standing right behind the bound person. He was an old man, possibly the same age as Gibbs, give or take, and has a distinctive three lined scar right on his left cheek.

"Abbs-"

"I'm on it!" Cutting him short, Abby quickly zoomed into the person's face and in a matter of seconds started to run a facial search. In less than seconds, she got a hit, along with a red alert warning. "Oh."

"What?" Gibbs didn't take his eyes off the monitor.

"His name is Robert Olsen, says here he's wanted by Chicago Metro Police for breaking out," she said as she continued to dig deeper onto the person's life. "He was born in Norfolk, Virginia, and doesn't have a last unknown address. He was convicted in June 23, 2004 however escaped on March 14, 2005 after a prison riot occurred in the prison he was held at. After that, he went under the radar."

"Until now," Gibbs continued to keep his eyes Robert through the screen. "Abbs, are you able to pinpoint his location?"

"Can't, he's using some high grade encryption that'll take hours to decrypt." She said to him.

Robert happily grinned, knowing he had the leader's attention. Through the monitor, he placed his left hand on the tied up person's left shoulder while the other took off the bag, revealing his shocking captive. "OH MY GOD!" Abby shrieked, instantly covering her mouth with her right hand. "That's-"

"McGee." Gibbs now knew why his agent hasn't shown up yet.

From what they could see, although the quality of the camera took them back a bit, Tim was unconscious. Robert was now in front of the camera, blocking Abby's and Gibbs' sight on their comrade. He took out his phone and dialed a number. Coincidentally, Abby's lab phone started to ring and like Gibbs, he doesn't believe in coincidences. Abby quickly picked it up and handed it over to Gibbs. "You have my attention." Gibbs said.

"Good," from the screen, the scarred man still had his evil smirk on his face. "You probably already know who I am, don't you?"

"Yeah, Robert." Gibbs said, in an antagonizing tone. With a gesture, he signaled Abby to trace the phone going to her computer.

"That's good," His smirk hasn't left his face yet. "Also, tell your scientist that the trace is pointless, it's going to be a goose chase from every country to pinpoint my location."

"He's right Gibbs," Abby could hear the man, despite it not being on speaker. "The phone's trace is being rerouted from Japan to Italy and etcetera. It's almost impossible to pinpoint an exact location."

"What are you going to do to my agent?" Gibbs asked, unfortunately having to be forced to play the man's game.

"He's not really my person of interest, per say," Robert said through the phone. "His father is."

"Admiral John McGee." Gibbs was already acquainted with Tim's father, but only for a brief time to know his name.

"Yes," Robert started to walk back and forth in front of the camera. "You bring me his father, and I'll release your agent."

"How do I know that my agent is not already dead?" Gibbs hoped to see some confirmation whether Tim was truly knocked out conscious or not. From the sidelines, Abby still couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, and that was McGee tied up and being held hostage by a Psycho.

"Thought you might asked that," while still holding the phone, Robert grabbed the bucket that was near Tim's chair, throwing the water it held on Tim's head, quickly waking him up from his forced slumber he was put in. "How's that for confirmation?"

"That's fine." Gibbs and Abby were relieved a bit of tension knowing Tim was still alive.

"Now, me and his father have a bit of a history, as you people call it," Robert continued on with his demands. "I want you to bring him to me and I'll give you right back your precious NCIS Agent."

"And if I refuse?" Gibbs tried to provoke him, expecting to see what kind of actions would be done to McGee, even though his gut feeling was already alerting him.

"Let's just say," Robert now held an army styled knife in his right hand while still holding onto the phone with his left. He pointed the tip of the knife near Tim's neck, which made Abby cover her eyes with her hands. "He'll end up as... collateral damage." He took the knife away from Tim's neck. "Like I said, bring me his bastard father and I'll give you back your agent. If you want to find me before picking up his father up, the first hint I'll give you is to go the boy's house. Plenty of _evidence_ there."

"How do I know you won't kill him before I bring you the Admiral?" Gibbs asked.

"As a generous token of mine, I'll continue to leave up the encryption for your scientist to decrypt," he chuckled lowly. "That's all, Agent Gibbs." He hanged up the phone along with disconnecting the live stream.

The screen went dark, leaving only the desktop of the computer to how it was. "You're going to bring him back, right Gibbs!?" Abby asked, looking over at Gibbs, still blankly looking at the screen.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyways, if this story goes well, might make more NCIS fanfics, so stay tuned. See you later when I update.**

 **One more thing, this story is not affiliated with any of the canon stuff in the real show. Okay, now bye.**

 _ **Update:**_ Fixed a few grammar mistakes and what not. Hope you still enjoy the first chapter of this story.


End file.
